<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【疼锟】of kitten and suagar by ThrivingTREE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057686">【疼锟】of kitten and suagar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE'>ThrivingTREE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, n'c't</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrivingTREE/pseuds/ThrivingTREE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>翻的不好的地方请见谅。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>疼锟</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【疼锟】of kitten and suagar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895628">peaches and cream.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedamancyEffect/pseuds/RedamancyEffect">RedamancyEffect</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>翻的不好的地方请见谅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李永钦看着面前的景象，眼里闪过一丝欲望。感受到自己的性器在宽松的运动裤里逐渐变得肿胀难耐，心里暗骂了一声。</p>
<p>自己好像已经忍不住了。</p>
<p>房间的地板上，钱锟背对着他坐在脚后跟，正紧紧的用手攥住膝盖，over-size的T恤衫轻柔的垂下来，遮掩住了他大腿的一半。红丝绒颈圈围在他的脖颈之间，粉色红晕慢慢的爬上了脸庞。<br/>一旁紧紧注视着的人衣领里已经满是燥热的汗，这是他等待了很久的一天。原因无他，最近工作强度让李永钦有些窒息。过去两个月因公事出差，只能靠自慰和phone sex来满足自己。在那两个月的时间里，他一直在思索着没有他的情况下他的宝贝在难耐时会如何是好，没有他的daddy在身边怎么办。每每想到这里，就得停下自己的念想，不断地按耐住自己飞回韩国的冲动情绪。</p>
<p>好在现在这些都已是往事。</p>
<p>出差之后他有了两个星期的假期，并且他已经回到他们的顶层公寓，这里有他的宝贝在地板上等着他，等着他来宠爱。</p>
<p>钱锟大大的眼睛正望着李永钦，等着他的下一个动作，抑或是，指示。他的身体肌肤好像太过敏感，好像是痒，又好像是渴望，在李永钦的注视下一直难受的扭动。</p>
<p>“过来，小猫。”<br/>李永钦终于开了口，看着他在地板上急急地用膝盖爬动过来，将头靠在自己的大腿上，轻笑。怀里的小猫不止一次的抬头看着他，眨着眼睛。 </p>
<p>“Did you miss Daddy, baby ?”</p>
<p>李永钦平静的抚摸着他的头发，卷起一缕挤进小猫的耳后。</p>
<p>锟似乎轻轻地点了点头，闭上了眼睛，睫毛呈扇形散开在脸颊上，这引起了他的注意。</p>
<p>“说话呀，daddy很想念你的声音呢….”</p>
<p>“想啊….非常想……”,他把头更多地沉入ten的腿间，脸抵在跨部慢慢蹭着，酒窝溜了出来。</p>
<p>“没有你，真的好无聊…….” </p>
<p>李永钦轻笑，他知道他在做什么，即使他不喜欢对方的那种自信，他也会允许他小小的玩一会儿火。</p>
<p>“daddy…” 钱锟小声哀求，他的手在李永钦膝上抚摸，主动将口腔长大到一个足够吞吐的弧度，“可以吗？”</p>
<p>李永钦知道自己的小猫很想去触碰自己，点头后，锟就已经抓住了运动裤的下摆，将其与四角内裤一起拉下。自己的性器只硬了一半，但是他知道自己距离完全勃起只是时间问题。</p>
<p>毕竟已经两个月了。他看到钱锟在俯下头把他的性器送入口中之前，悄悄的吞咽了一瞬。</p>
<p>小猫张开小口舔舔性器的顶端，嘴唇又往前向一侧的静脉蔓延可下去。他重复了好几次，然后才把整根吞没在自己的口腔中，上下颠簸，想让李永钦硬起来。没过多久对方就硬了，钱锟抬起头来看着李永钦的反应过来，嘴里却一直在给他深喉。果然，对方已经低头看着他，他的手仍在亲切地抚摸着他的后脑，直到后颈才停下，在那里接着玩弄着比较短的发丝。钱锟退回去了一些，开始吸吮他的前端，粉色的小舌在那里的缝隙轻轻的打着旋儿，收集着他的精液，等待着下一次再把那里整根吞进去。</p>
<p>“够了，”头顶上方的人发话了，李永钦感受到发丝从手心里溜走，从自己腿间离开了，“去床上，趴跪着。”命令一出，对方听话又急促的来到了床上，深蓝色的缎面床单和他白皙的肤色形成了鲜明的对比。从后方看去，李永钦终于注意到了钱锟的衣着，他穿着衬衫，紧紧的淡蓝色内裤完美的贴合着此时的诱人姿势。他的大腿好似比上次见到了更丰满了，用那里绞紧人的需求也更加强烈。李永钦在他的宝贝身后坐了下来，尽其所能蹂躏着其身上的每一寸肉体，满意的感受到来自那里的柔嫩。钱锟的臀部不像以往一样紧实，他的大腿在指肚用力时会下凹，像是松软的馒头。几乎是抑制不住的迅速，他的嘴唇紧紧的就附着了上去，随心所欲的啃咬，紫色的痕迹很快就散落开了，在大腿内侧尽情的绽放。每当李永钦的唇上移时，钱锟都会发出微弱的声音，被逐渐靠近性器前端的热气折磨的难以忍耐。</p>
<p>终于，李永钦好似满意了，停下了对钱锟逗弄的动作，将身下人的头推到枕头上， 粗暴的移动间他的衬衫滑到了躯干上，堪堪的就快要从腰部掉落下去。李永钦打算就让衣服停在这个曼妙的位置，转而剥夺了对方的内裤，露出和自己的一样跃跃欲试的性器。</p>
<p>他的手抚摸着他的臀部，向下走到小穴，然后在手指沿会阴部做同样的动作之前轻轻地抓住它们。用拇指在洞上轻轻摩擦，却注意到它恼人的黏性和湿润性，忽略对方哀求的呻吟，轻轻啧了一声。</p>
<p>“这是什么，小猫？” 他不满意地在屁股上打了一巴掌。“你给自己扩过了吗？” 另一巴响起，钱锟在刺痛的感受中轻吟。他没有得到李永钦的许可，就私自跳过对方觉得十分愉悦享受的一个环节。</p>
<p>“说话，不然想受惩罚吗？</p>
<p>显然，不论如何，钱锟是一定会受到惩罚的，不是今天，就是明天，反正李永钦总会教训他的。李永钦最讨厌自己不遵守规则了。</p>
<p>“我...我只是，只是...”锟在枕头中轻轻打了个嗝儿，“觉得你可能会喜欢这样....因为，因为已经有一段时间没有做过了......”微弱的回答声传来。李永钦理解对方的行为，但他非常不喜，也没心思跟他多废话，“行啊，我会马上进去的....” 听着对方轻嗯了一声作为回答。</p>
<p>“但是，在这之前，你有个惩罚....”</p>
<p>“你知道规矩的不是吗，小猫？”他打了他屁股最后一下，享受着对方嘴唇上溢出的音色。</p>
<p> 不过确实是给李永钦省了不少时间，准备好的身体很容易让他的拇指滑进小穴。他看着那里一张一合，却空洞的什么都没有咬住，十分难耐。递送进去了一根手指之后，对方却没什么反应，毕竟也不是很粗。紧接着第二根手指挤了进去，他缓慢的将他们插入又抽出，在里面张开绞合着，听着枕头中传来嘶哑的呻吟。<br/>当第三根手指没入，钱锟开始颤抖，因为他感觉到李永钦在他的前列腺上按摩，摩挲。真是爱极了身下人想要逃脱的磨人感，果不其然，钱锟很快就将臀部后推到李永钦的手指上，呜呜的声音变得越来越大，“求...求...停下，我快撑不住了......”呻吟此起彼伏，但对方却并不打算停下来，相反，他的手指动得更快，看着钱锟轻易的就在自己的手指中崩溃了，看着他把那里夹的紧紧的甚至还在床单上泄出珍珠似的白色，然后抽干了他最后一丝气力，只得慵懒的躺在床上。</p>
<p>但是李永钦还远远没有结束，他脱下宽松的运动裤和四角内裤，让自己的性器从鼓鼓囊的状态解放了出来。他拿过床头的润滑，在男友的身上喷了一下，因为后者被冰凉的感觉吓了一跳之后而傻笑着。那液体一直滴到会阴，然后滴到大腿后侧。他用两根手指缠绕着那粘稠的东西，紧接着突然他们插入到锟的后穴中，令对方惊讶地叫出了声。此时李永钦已经等不及了，抓住锟的臀部，让他完全没办法躺下，然后在没有通知的情况下将性器推了进去。钱锟“啊”的惊叫出声，只得拱起他的背部，向后推，试图让他进入的更深一些。李永钦却不给对方调整姿势的机会，直接抽离出他的身体然后整根挺入，在一开始就用力的冲撞了起来。撞击的力道毫无怜悯，粗暴的在他的后面冲刺，狠狠的蹂躏着对方的前列腺。此时，钱锟被折磨的神志不清，跟不上后面疯狂的速度，膝盖一直打滑，只能用双手紧紧地抓着床单，脸庞埋在枕头上试图遮掩自己羞耻的呻吟声。自己的性器被操弄的也硬了起来，精液在弄脏的床单上汇聚成了一片很大的痕迹。</p>
<p> “来吧，宝贝，我想听听你的声音。”在两次挺进之间李永钦说道，哄婴儿似的发出一些拟声安慰着他，身下却加快了速度。钱锟在细碎呻吟中唤着李永钦的名字，脑袋偏向一边，尽量忽略心里的羞耻感。小腹被越来越重的顶的胀满了，白点逐渐占据了他的视线，大腿止不住的颤抖，随着李永钦粗暴的冲撞越来越抑制不住的颤。</p>
<p>“不...我不行了...快到了....”<br/>钱锟在即将到来的一轮冲击之前呜咽着说，感觉包裹住了李永钦不断操弄自己的身体的性器的后穴，已经有些滚烫，他的身体开始掉落下去，但对方却握住他的臀部强迫他保持直立的姿势，继续在Kun里面操他的阴茎，而不在乎他有些承受不住的可怜呼声。身上的人加快了速度，锟的里面还是那样光滑和紧致，他又推了几下，然后深陷于自己又热又硬地的性器不断地进入他的男朋友。他的宝贝那温热的物什进到后面时呜咽了一声，小穴难受的夹紧了好几次。</p>
<p>享受完最后一次的搏动，李永钦把他的东西抽了出来，看着钱锟平躺在床上笑了。两人此时都汗流浃背，此起彼伏的大口平复着呼吸。钱锟在床上微微蜷起了身子，他不太喜欢精液在肚子上 ，又慢慢滴落在大腿上的感觉。相反，李永钦十分享受眼前这样的景象，液体缕缕流淌然后又陷入进宝贝的小穴里。他抓起旁边的相机拍了几张照片。 钱锟有些羞耻的抱怨了一声，但终究因为太疲惫也没说什么。 他已经习惯李永钦对他的时常捉弄。 </p>
<p>“嗯...抱抱..”<br/>钱锟将头转向李永钦小声的说道。他沉浸在做爱之后的幸福里，身体昏昏欲睡的瘫在床上。李永钦轻笑，起身走向洗手间，回来的时候还拿着湿毛巾，把他们的身体都清理了一遍。换下已经脏的不行的床单之后，才上床靠近他的人，用毯子将二人一同裹了起来。</p>
<p>李永钦将手伸到对方的后颈，将他摆过来对着自己，唇齿和呼吸间厮磨，交换了好几次绵长的亲吻。他的唇轻轻的贴在了钱锟的额头上，感受着对方的挪动，逐渐依偎在自己怀里......</p>
<p>慢慢的，疲惫感将二人引入梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>